


Boyfriend Material

by Eriskay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also pole-dancing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, High-key pining, Humour, Low-key jealousy, M/M, Not very much drama (no really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/pseuds/Eriskay
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a catch. He’s smart, has a great sense of humour, is kind and generous and seriously attractive. Chris can’t congratulate himself enough for getting a date with such an incredibly perfect guy. The only thing left is for Chris to actually fall for the man, but all things considered that shouldn’t take more than a few minutes. Or a few days.(Maybe in a few weeks?)Meanwhile, Yuuri is flattered, Viktor is a Very Loyal Friend and Definitely Not Jealous, and Mila just wants to find one potential suitor who isn’t old, taken or worst of all, male.





	Boyfriend Material

“Who’s that?”

Viktor had just knocked back a shot of tequila (his first of the night, although undoubtedly far from his last) when Mila spoke. It took him more than just a moment to recover from the mostly unpleasant burn down his throat – he _really_ was getting too old for this – in order to register the change in conversation. By the time he’d actually managed to look up and glance around the room, Emil had already answered the question.

“He came with Chris.”

“What, like, _with_ Chris?” Mila wanted to know. “They’re dating?”

“More like on a date, I think?” Emil shrugged lightly. “They only met this weekend. I ran into them at the gym, Sunday morning.”

“… Chris picked up a date at the _gym_?”

“I know, right?” Emil shook his head, smiling. “They got talking in some beginner’s fitness class, then exchanged numbers.”

“Classic Chris. Fucking heartthrob.” Mila’s expression had turned sour. “And here I’ve been doing yoga for over a year, but everyone in _my_ class are either old, taken or worst of all, male. How’s that fair?”

“It’s not, darling,” Emil told her, his tone sympathetic yet his smile just a bit too wide. “But hey, maybe stick it out a few more weeks so that you’ll at least score a luncheon with those fashionable grannies?”

Mila actually perked up a bit, at that.

“Maybe, yeah. I’ve been _dying_ to know where Mrs Crispino buys her stockings.”

“Guys,” Viktor interjected, “Who were you talking about just now? Chris’s date?”

“Over there,” Emil said, nodding subtly towards a corner of the room. “By the window. Chris is walking towards him now, I think?”

Viktor spotted the guy even before he’d caught sight of Chris. Because really, once Viktor had laid eyes on him, he couldn’t have imagined that Chris’s date would’ve been anyone else at the party. He was a young man with black hair and sharp, intelligent eyes that were framed by a pair of dark-blue glasses. There was a softness to his smile, and something very reassuring about his relaxed expression, and he really just looked – nice. Like a really nice person, someone you’d want to get to know better.

“Have either of you met him?” Viktor asked, watching curiously as the man carefully accepted a beer from Chris. “Is he a student here? What are his friends like?”

“Wow, protective much?” Mila asked, looking rather amused. “I’m sure Chris has done a thorough background check, Viktor.”

“Well, you never know,” Viktor said, shrugging, yet his eyes were still fixed on the dark-haired stranger. “I mean, after all that drama with Georgi… Maybe we should try to look out for each other more.”

“Perhaps you should also consider Georgi’s terrible judgement,” Emil pointed out cheerfully. “I think Chris is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.”

“Still, don’t you two want to meet the guy?” Viktor questioned. “If he’s going to date my best friend, then I’d really like to know his name, at least.”

“Well,” Emil said, considering. “I guess you could go over there and say hi? Nothing wrong with that.”

“And then you can bring us back all the juicy details!” Mila realized, suddenly excited. “Go, Viktor, go! Get the gossip!”

“Maybe don’t linger too long, though?” Emil advised. “Technically speaking, this is their first date.”

Viktor was already halfway out of his seat.

“I’ll be smooth,” he told them both over his shoulder. “Be right back!”

Neither Chris nor his date seemed to notice Viktor as he made his way over. Apparently, they were too busy with their conversation, and they were both smiling – things seemed to be going well. Viktor made sure to plaster on a smile of his own, before he made his presence known.

“Chris,” he greeted, his tone pleasant. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Both Chris and his date fell silent, turning slightly towards him. Chris was quick to offer Viktor a smile. His date, meanwhile, looked politely curious.

“Viktor!” Chris pulled him into a half-hug. “I was hoping we’d run into you, tonight.”

“You know I don’t make it a habit to miss out on JJ’s parties.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Chris said cheerfully, before not-so-subtly putting an arm around his date. “Viktor. There’s someone I’d really like you to meet.”

The man smiled hesitantly towards Viktor.

“Hello,” he ventured. “I’m Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Viktor acknowledged, trying his best to sound friendly. “I see you’ve successfully captured the attention of my friend.”

Yuuri quickly averted his gaze, a soft blush colouring his cheeks. Chris’s hold around him seemed to tighten just a bit.

“Be nice, Viktor,” he chided, yet he was still smiling. “Yuuri is a photography major. We were just talking about his upcoming exhibition.”

“How exciting,” Viktor replied, this time trying to stick to a more bland, less threatening brand of politeness. “Is your exhibit about something in particular?”

“There is a theme, actually,” Yuuri said, and apparently he had recovered enough to meet Viktor’s eyes again. “It’s ‘On love’.”

“That’s… That actually sounds interesting.” Viktor found himself surveying Yuuri again, his curiosity perhaps a bit more genuine than before. “Is it about what love is to you, or love in general, or…?”

“A bit of both,” Yuuri explained, adjusting his glasses and smiling tentatively towards Viktor. “I’m still deciding between a few different pictures, and I might even take some new shots to get a better balance. But I’m hoping it’ll be interesting and… And impressive. Hopefully.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Chris said, offering Yuuri one of his brightest smiles. “Really, I can’t wait to see it.”

That made Yuuri blush again.

“I hope you’ll like it,” he told Chris, his tone endearingly earnest, and okay, maybe Viktor should actually mind his own business and leave the two of them alone for a bit.

“I think I’ll go get something to drink,” Viktor announced, offering the couple one last smile. “You two enjoy yourselves, tonight.”

“We might see you later, then,” Chris said, giving Viktor only a brief nod before his attention was turned back towards Yuuri.

Viktor made his way over to the bar, ordering another round of shots to bring back to his table. Mila and Emil would no doubt be very interested in the few but solid facts Viktor had managed to find out about Chris’s new sweetheart – Yuuri Katsuki, photography major, shy but quite charming. Viktor would have to say that he felt tentatively optimistic.

Although it remained to be seen if this Yuuri would continue to make Chris smile the way he had tonight.

 

***

 

It hadn’t taken Chris very long to understand that Yuuri Katsuki was someone really special.

He was soft-spoken and gentle, but still sharp and quick-witted. His laughter was lovely, and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. And really, it was perfectly obvious just how much time Yuuri spent at the local gym – the guy was _fit_.

Chris had tried to recall all the men he had dated in the past year who had been even half as genuine or caring as Yuuri. He managed to come up with a grand total of two names. And let’s just say that wasn’t even close to the number of guys Chris had taken out during the past twelve months. Most of the others had been very all right, but something about Yuuri was distinctly different. Yuuri was a breath of fresh air, someone who could potentially become very special to Chris. It would have been madness not to ask him out on the spot.

And so far, it was all going… Quite well. On the whole.

Yuuri was as charming on their second date as on their third. Chris took him out to dinner, and then to see a movie, and Yuuri couldn’t stop giggling about every single scene with secretary Etta all the way home. Chris stepped out of the cab with Yuuri just to accompany him to his doorstep, and was rewarded with a quickly deepening kiss in the pale lighting of a single streetlight. Their first.

For their fourth date, Yuuri insisted on making plans for them. He invited Chris to a charming Asian restaurant just outside of town, where they had fried rice and spring rolls. And afterwards, Yuuri completely surprised Chris by asking if he would consider spending the night, this time.

“You’re very unsubtle, sometimes,” Chris remarked, buying himself some time to think. “I like that about you.”

“How about you take me up on my offer,” Yuuri suggested, pointedly sliding his hand down Chris’s thigh. “And maybe I can show you a few tricks that’ll make you like me even more?”

Chris really couldn’t have said no to that, even if he’d tried.

And it was… Nice. All in all. Yuuri was nice. Sex with Yuuri was a lot more than just nice. Making out with Yuuri was quickly becoming one of Chris’s favourite pastimes. Chris even got along just fine with the Thai boy who shared Yuuri’s flat, and especially liked how he would tactfully slip out on some more-or-less urgent errand each time Chris and Yuuri stumbled in late at night.

It was all good, really. He and Yuuri were good together. Everything was really very fine.

So maybe it was about time that Yuuri got to know Chris’s friends a little better.

 

***

 

Viktor pursed his lips together as he watched Chris and Yuuri from across the room.

He hadn’t seen much of Yuuri in the month that the man’s relationship with Chris had lasted, so far. Then again, he hadn’t exactly been seeing much of Chris, either. Judging by their interactions tonight, the two lovebirds had been busy getting to know each other… Quite intimately.

Which was fine. Completely fine. Still, if Yuuri was going to be an important person in Chris’s life, then maybe Viktor should know a little more about him than just his name and current occupation. In fact, wasn’t it Viktor’s duty – as a loyal friend of Chris, with only his best interests in mind – to make sure that Yuuri was a good sort of person with nothing but the purest intentions?

When Chris excused himself to head off in the direction of the restrooms, Viktor seized the opportunity.

 

***

 

“Yuuri, isn’t it?”

Yuuri turned around at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice, coming face to face with that friend of Chris they’d ran into once before…

“Viktor,” Yuuri recalled after a moment, making sure to keep his smile polite. “Chris said you’d probably be here, tonight.”

“JJ throws the best parties,” Viktor replied, and for some reason he seemed to be studying Yuuri quite carefully. “I suppose Chris is around here somewhere?”

“He’ll be back in a little while, I think.”

“I see,” Viktor said, swiftly continuing. “It seems like you two have become quite close.”

“You could say that,” Yuuri replied, yet he didn’t feel inclined to give too many details. “Chris is really great.”

“That he is,” Viktor agreed, something particular in his tone. “Did Chris tell you that he and I pretty much grew up together?”

“I don’t think so, no?”

“Well, we did.” Viktor barely smiled. “We’ve known each other since middle school.”

“That sounds really special,” Yuuri commented, suddenly unsure of whether or not he should keep smiling, or if that would only make this – whatever it was – worse. “Did you live near each other?”

“His house was just down the street, from mine.”

“Huh. It must be a little different now, when you don’t see as much of each other.”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s not different at all,” he said, his tone almost sharp. “Chris is still one of my _closest_ friends. You should know that there are very few things I wouldn’t do for him.”

And suddenly, understanding dawned on Yuuri.

“Shovel talk,” he realized out loud, staring at Viktor in surprise. “That’s what this is, isn’t it?”

That made Viktor quietly raise both eyebrows in what _could_ be amusement, unless it was irritation.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong,” Yuuri hastened to add. “But, you really sounded like…”

“No, you were right,” Viktor told him, and this time his slight smile that seemed to indicate that Yuuri wasn’t in trouble, after all. “I hope you don’t blame me? No one likes to see their friends get hurt.”

“It’s all right.” Yuuri bravely tried for another smile of his own. “But I don’t think you have much to worry about. Chris is very… He’s a really strong person, very sure about himself and who he is. I think he’ll be just fine.”

Viktor frowned, because that last part really didn’t sound too reassuring. Yet before he could ask, Chris had suddenly reappeared by Yuuri’s side.

“Wonderful to see you, Viktor,” he greeted, his hand finding it’s way around Yuuri’s waist seemingly by instinct. “Were you two talking about me?”

“Maybe just a little?” Yuuri teased, smiling up towards Chris. “All good things, of course.”

“Should I be worried?” Chris wondered, his tone equally playful. “If you two teamed up on me, I don’t know how I’d ever survive.”

“Oh, you obviously wouldn’t stand a chance,” Viktor stated, grinning slightly. “Me and Yuuri here would no doubt make an unbeatable duo.”

That made Yuuri turn to offer Viktor a grateful smile in return. And if Viktor wasn’t too much mistaken, there was a playful gleam in Yuuri’s eyes that was both unexpected and… Actually quite enchanting. All things considered.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, shit.

 

***

 

Chris was staring at his phone, frowning slightly.

“Trouble in paradise?” Mila chirped, setting their drinks on the table between them and sliding into the booth. “Our food should be ready soon.”

“No, it’s just…” Chris sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe everything is fine.”

“Well. You sure don’t _look_ like things are fine.” Mila’s tone was more than a little doubtful. “Is this about Yuuri?”

“It is, yeah.” Chris sighed again. “We were supposed to meet up yesterday, but ended up rescheduling for tomorrow.”

Mila nodded sympathetically. “Is he really busy, or…?”

“No, yesterday it was me. I really needed to get my laundry done, and then I went for a run.”

“Okay,” Mila said. And now her tone was significantly less gentle. “You _do_ realize those excuses are absolute shit, right?”

“He said it was fine,” Chris told her, thinking back. “And I really think it was. He actually didn’t mind.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Mila shrugged lightly. “I suppose it’s not a big deal for Yuuri? You can ask him about it tomorrow, if you want.”

“Actually, no.” Chris held up his phone. “Because this time, Yuuri wants to cancel.”

“Wait, really? Why?”

“Something about all his colleagues going out together. He doesn’t want to miss out.”

“Okay… That’s actually even more shitty.” Mila frowned. “What are you going to tell him?”

“I’ve already replied.” Chris put his phone down, grimacing. “I told him it’s okay.”

“Oh, Chris.” Mila was shaking her head towards him. “I think you could’ve said that you really want to see him. It’s okay to want to spend time with your boyfriend, you know.”

“No, that’s just the thing,” Chris begun, speaking slowly. “See, I really am fine with this. Really.”

“That’s… Very confusing. So then you’re not having problems?”

“I don’t know.” Chris sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. “I mean, I’m okay like this. And so is he. We’re both completely fine putting off our date, again and again.”

“Oh,” Mila said, her tone quite surprised. “Well. That sounds a lot like a different kind of problem, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

They were both quiet for a moment.

“How long have you been seeing each other, now?” Mila wanted to know.

“A month and a half, I think.”

“And it’s been going well?”

“I thought it was,” Chris said, thinking back. “He’s such a great guy. We have fun together. And he’s cute, and a great kisser.”

“Sounds pretty good,” Mila admitted, yet she didn’t look entirely convinced. “And you like him?”

“I do.”

“Do you think it’s love, though?”

“I’m not…” Chris paused, starting over. “Not yet. But it’s been less than two months.”

“How about this one – would you say that you’ve started to fall for him?”

Chris was quiet for a moment. Mila started shaking her head before he’d even answered.

“I mean, no,” Chris admitted eventually. “But I still feel like I could. Although to be honest, I’m not entirely sure at this point. Everything is just… I don’t know.”

“Okay, listen.” Mila’s tone was uncharacteristically gentle. “I’m going to tell you something that you need to hear, because we’re friends, and I love you, okay? I don’t think it sounds like Yuuri is your boyfriend at all.”

Chris blinked, startled.

“Really?”

“Really.” Mila offered him a kind smile. “To me, it sounds more like the two of you are friends, maybe even good friends, with an unusual amount of excellent benefits. Does that make any sense?”

Chris thought about that for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “It does. _Fuck_ , it really does.”

“Hey, now.” Mila’s tone was cheerful. “This isn’t necessarily such a bad thing. You can still be friends, right?”

“I guess, yeah,” Chris agreed, yet he still felt vaguely disappointed. “I just really thought… I thought we might have something, you know? He’s a _great_ person. He’s reliable, and really kind, and respectful. If I could just fall for him, he’d be such a catch.”

“Oh, Chris.” Mila was starting to look a bit like she was trying not to laugh. “Maybe you shouldn’t date a guy just because he’s actually a decent human being? I’d say that’s setting the bar a bit too low.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yet Chris found himself grinning, too. “In my defence, he’s also _really_ attractive.”

“I’ll have to take your word for that.”

Chris picked up his phone again, bringing up his conversation with Yuuri.

“Now I’ve just got to tell him.”

“Should be easy enough, yeah? Unless he’s actually started to fall for you, in which case you’ll basically have to break his heart.”

“Uhm.” Chris stared at the last message from Yuuri. And suddenly, there was a rather unpleasant feeling in his stomach. “You think so?”

“Well, it _could_ happen.” Mila seemed to think about it for a moment. “Do you know if he considers your relationship to be serious?”

Chris grimaced, thinking back on how it’d all begun, the way they’d each wined and dined the other before falling into bed.

“I’d say so, yes.”

“Oh. Okay, then. Better break it to him gently?”

“I’ll try my best,” Chris promised. “And, I guess… As soon as possible would be better, right?”

“Probably, yeah.”

Chris nodded grimly. Then he quickly sent Yuuri a text, asking if they could meet today.

Unfortunately, Yuuri said yes.

 

***

 

Chris was terrified.

Yuuri, meanwhile, looked almost unfairly calm. He had shown up on Chris’s doorstep with a bouquet of pink roses and a bashful smile. Now he was leaning casually on the kitchen counter, watching as Chris tried to find a suitable vase for the arrangement. Which Chris would definitely have done already, had he not been so busy trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” Yuuri wondered cheerily. “Or we could stay in, if you’d rather. It’s up to you.”

Chris carefully set aside yet another too-small vase that he’d dug out from somewhere inside his cupboards. Then he took a deep breath.

“No,” he said, his voice only shaking a little. “Actually, Yuuri… Can we talk?”

Yuuri’s smile faded.

“That doesn’t sound too good,” he said, jokingly, yet his eyes were serious. “Should we… Do you want to sit down?”

“Maybe that would be better, yes.”

Yuuri nodded, stepping over to Chris’s kitchen table and taking a seat, his eyes never leaving Chris. After a moment, Chris followed.

“So,” Yuuri said, obviously trying to defuse the tension with small smile. “What’s up?”

“Well.” Chris took another deep breath, struggling to keep facing Yuuri. “I guess it’s a bit… Complicated?”

“It’s all right, Chris. Take your time if you need to.”

There it was again, that undeniable layer of genuine kindness in Yuuri’s tone. Before, it had always made Chris smile. Now, he kind of just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

“I’ve been thinking,” Chris finally continued, and this time he couldn’t quite make himself look up from his hands. “About you, and me. About us.”

“Okay.”

“And, I really think that you’re… You’re so great, Yuuri. You really are. It’s rare to meet anyone as kind, and caring, and generous as you.”

“That’s… Nice?” For some reason, Yuuri’s tone had turned a little bit apprehensive. “I mean, thank you, I guess. For telling me.”

Chris laughed nervously.

“I wasn’t quite finished.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You see…” Chris cleared his throat. Why must this be so hard? “Even though the time we’ve spent together has been lovely, I’ve sort of started to wonder if you would maybe consider being… Just friends? With me?”

Chris fell silent, holding his breath.

It took a moment before Yuuri answered.

“Oh, thank _God_.”

Chris looked up again, startled.

“Wait, what?”

Yuuri was smiling – he was actually _smiling_. Although rather than happy, he mostly just looked… Relieved?

“For a moment there, I thought you were asking me to move in.”

“Wait, _what_?” Chris repeated, staring at Yuuri. “Already?”

“I know, right?” Yuuri seemed to be struggling to keep himself from laughing, now. “I may have been freaking out a little.”

“Okay, but – wait.” Chris shook his head, trying his best to keep up. “Do you _want_ to move in, with me?”

“No, actually,” Yuuri admitted, his tone a strange mix between reassuring and apologetic. “But can we maybe go back to what you were saying? We – me and you – it’s just not working for you, or…?”

“Well, I…” Chris sighed. “No, I suppose not. Although I wouldn’t quite put it like that.”

Yuuri tilted his head curiously.

“So how would you put it?”

Chris decided to allow himself a moment think about that, before he answered.

“I feel like I _should_ be falling for you,” he begun, speaking slowly. “But I’m just… Not? Even though you’re such a _great_ guy, honestly, I really can’t tell you enough. You’re a total catch. There must be something wrong with me.”

“… I seriously doubt I’m that great,” Yuuri cut in, his grin just a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, you _are_. You’re smart, and considerate, and _extremely_ _attractive_ , and-“

“Woah, okay, slow down.” Yuuri was full on blushing now. “That last part is definitely pushing it.”

Chris raised both eyebrows.

“Have you _seen_ yourself?”

“Well, you’re not even… Wait.” Yuuri let his gaze drop for a moment, seemingly trying to reel his composure back in. “Stop. _Rewind_. Are you breaking up with me, or asking me out?”

Instantly, Chris sobered.

“I’m breaking up with you,” he said, carefully. “I’m… Really sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded, slowly. He looked more thoughtful than upset, to Chris’s great relief.

“Thank you, Chris. For being so honest with me.” Yuuri even offered him a small smile. “I have to say, it really has been nice. Being with you, like this.”

Chris found that he could return Yuuri’s smile easily.

“Do you think we can continue to be friends?” he wondered tentatively.

“Yes – of course.” Yuuri’s smile widened. “That actually sounds even better than this whole couple thing, in some ways.”

That made Chris laugh.

“So it wasn’t just me?”

“No,” Yuuri said firmly, before hasting to add, “Not that you’re not all kinds of fantastic.”

“Well, I do try.”

“But I haven’t been able to really feel… Well, I guess you know what I mean?”

“I really think I do, yes,” Chris confirmed, grinning slightly. “I suppose we’ve basically had very mutual feelings for each other, all along?”

“Very mutual non-feelings, you mean?”

Yuuri’s eyes twinkled as he grinned in return. He really was quite charming, Chris realized once more, not completely without regret. Still, Chris should probably just be grateful that this breakup was apparently going to be almost unbelievably drama-free, and not ponder for too long on what might have been.

“Yes, exactly. Non-feelings.” Chris cleared his throat lightly. “So, you’re going to be okay?”

Yuuri nodded firmly.

“Very okay. To be honest, I think the biggest downside is that Phichit will undoubtedly go right back to setting me up with every single guy within a ten-mile radius.” Yuuri sighed. “It’s been _so_ _nice_ to get a break from that.”

“Sounds stressful,” Chris remarked.

And that’s when Chris got an idea.

A _brilliant_ idea.

“Hey, Yuuri? How about if _I_ set you up with someone?”

Yuuri raised both eyebrows sceptically.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because there’s this guy I know,” Chris told him, unable to keep the excitement out of his tone. “And he’s actually kind of fantastic.”

“Um.” Yuuri was starting to look a little bit uncomfortable. “How about no?”

“Yuuri! Don’t you trust me?”

“Not really, no.” Yuuri smiled briefly. “Although more importantly, I don’t particularly like the whole blind date thing. And it isn’t because I haven’t tried it – Phichit’s made sure of that.”

“But this one’s going to be different,” Chris insisted. “Look, I promise you. He’s super hot, and extremely passionate, and just all around loveable. Plus, you’re kind of exactly his type, in a roundabout sort of way.”

“I don’t know, Chris.” Yuuri was frowning. “Maybe it’s a little soon…”

“Well, if it doesn’t work out, you can just ditch him and come over to mine and then we’ll binge-watch bad reality shows and make out.”

There was a moment of silence.

Then, slowly, Yuuri started to smile.

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad.”

Chris froze.

“… Did I say that last part out loud?”

“Hey, don’t you dare take it back! The last part was the best part.” Yuuri was starting to grin, now, and that rare glint of mischief was back in his eyes. “You’ve convinced me. I’ll do it.”

“You’ll… Really?”

“Really. I’ll go out what that guy. And when it doesn’t work out, you owe me a full marathon of Ru Paul, and a _lot_ of kissing.”

“Sadly, I don’t think I’ll get the pleasure.” Chris smiled eagerly towards Yuuri. “Because you and Viktor are _totally_ gonna hit it off.”

“Wait… _Viktor_?”

“Yes. Viktor.” Chris fired off his most convincing smile. “You remember him, then?”

“Hold on just a minute.” Yuuri’s tone had turned apprehensive, now. “This is the Viktor I’ve met? As in Viktor, your best friend?”

 “That was the idea, yes.” Chris still managed to sound quite optimistic. “You think it’s strange, because he and I are close?”

“No… Well, maybe a little. But uh, more importantly, I kind of doubt that he’d be even a _little_ bit interested in me.”

“You do?” Chris frowned, suddenly worried. “He didn’t… Try to scare you off, or say something stupid? Viktor cares a lot about his friends, but he can be a bit… Impulsive. Sometimes.”

“No, Viktor’s been perfectly civil,” Yuuri denied, yet for some reason his tone was a bit uncomfortable. “But he’s been a little… I don’t know. I feel like he and I wouldn’t be a good fit.”

“Let me just ask him,” Chris suggested. “If he says no, then that’ll be the end of it. But if he says yes… Well. Then it’s up to you.”

Yuuri considered that for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“Fine,” he agreed, reluctantly. “But honestly, I’d be _extremely_ surprised if Viktor says yes. I don’t think he likes me very much.”

 

***

 

Viktor said yes.

 

***

 

It wasn’t that Yuuri was _nervous_ , per say. It was just that the whole situation was… A bit strange? All things considered.

Viktor was seated opposite him at the restaurant, dressed in what could only be described as formalwear – if Yuuri wasn’t too much mistaken, Viktor had donned nothing less than a three-piece suit. Then again, Viktor’s outfit wasn’t actually that much fancier than what some other customers were wearing. Because it was, Yuuri was beginning to realize, a _very_ nice restaurant. And not very nice as in the charming French patisserie that Chris had once brought Yuuri to, but rather very nice as in _there’s an actual living peacock but that makes sense because it really matches the decor._

Yuuri was wearing jeans, and a black shirt. And although it was a nice shirt, it certainly wasn’t _very_ nice.

“You really do look lovely, tonight,” Viktor was saying, possibly for the seventh time. “I like you in that shirt. Not that I wouldn’t like you in other shirts, but you know, it looks nice. On you. You look nice.”

Yuuri tried to offer Viktor a kind smile.

“Thank you, Viktor. So, have you been here before?”

“I have, yes.” Viktor smiled, too. “I really like it, here.”

“It’s… Nice, yes.” Yuuri dared a quick glance around himself. “Very unique.”

Viktor’s smile faltered slightly.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do,” Yuuri reassured him quickly, because it wasn’t that he disliked the place, not exactly. “I guess I’m just… A bit surprised? I know you said to dress nice, but I didn’t quite think… Well.”

Unfortunately, Viktor looked crushed.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri, it’s just – Chris said you really like good food, and I thought… I just wanted to…”

“Oh,” Yuuri said. And suddenly he found himself looking at Viktor with something of a newfound interest. “You thought I would really enjoy this.”

“You’re not enjoying it, then?” Viktor wondered, his tone anxious. “We can go somewhere else, if you want. We’ll do anything you want.”

“No, Viktor, it’s okay.” Yuuri tentatively reached out for Viktor’s hand on the table, squeezing it lightly. “I like that you tried to do something nice for me.”

Viktor glanced down towards their hands on the table, his eyes widening slightly. He was still very tense, for some reason, and if Yuuri hadn’t known better he’d almost have thought that Viktor looked… Frightened?

Yuuri frowned.

“Viktor,” he begun, keeping his tone gentle. “You’re not… Nervous? Are you?”

Viktor let out a shaky breath.

“Maybe a little?”

“Well, you don’t… You really don’t need to be.” Yuuri tried his best to sound reassuring, despite how confused he was starting to feel. “I’m here because I want to be, because I want to get to know you. You don’t have to go above and beyond just to keep me interested. Okay?”

“That’s… Nice,” Viktor settled on, and this time his tone was surprised. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“… you didn’t think I was interested?”

“I wasn’t quite sure,” Viktor admitted. “I mean, you’ve been seeing Chris, who you seemed to really like. And I knew for a fact that he was genuinely interested in you. I thought he’d had a few drinks too many, when he suddenly called and told me I should go out with you.”

There was an unspoken question in there somewhere, Yuuri realized. A question he’d better answer quite carefully.

“Chris and I weren’t a good fit, in the end,” Yuuri settled on after a moment. “He’s terrific, but there was just no real spark between us.”

“Chris told me something along those lines,” Viktor said. “I was really surprised.”

“Because he and I seemed happy together?”

Viktor shook his head.

“Because you’re so wonderful,” he told Yuuri, his expression completely serious. “I can’t believe that anyone would let you go so easily.”

Yuuri stared at him, his cheeks suddenly tingling with warmth.

“It’s true,” Viktor insisted, before Yuuri could even begin to protest. “To be completely honest, I’ve actually envied Chris for some time, now. When he told me you two had broken up, I couldn’t believe it.”

“Viktor, please.” Yuuri averted his gaze for a moment, trying to regain his composure. “I didn’t know you were such a charmer.”

“It’s _true_ ,” Viktor repeated, fiercely. “I don’t know what it’ll take to convince you, but whatever it is, I’ll do it. I’m determined to get the chance to give you a second impression, of me.”

“Second impression?” Yuuri repeated, managing a faint smile. “You weren’t happy with your first, then?”

“No, I… No.” Viktor frowned slightly. “Of course not. I was too busy trying to judge your character. I could’ve been much more pleasant, towards you.”

“But that was what made me understand how much you care about your friends,” Yuuri told him. “And I really thought you were sweet, if a little… Intense. At times.”

Viktor grimaced.

“See, that’s exactly why I was hoping you would let me reintroduce myself, to you. Make this a fresh start?”

“A fresh start, huh.” Yuuri considered that for a moment. “I’m not so sure how I feel about that.”

Viktor frowned, his expression a bit confused. Yuuri quickly continued.

“Do you know what I thought, the first time I met you? That first time I was out with Chris?”

Slowly, Viktor shook his head.

“I thought that if all of Chris’s friends are this gorgeous, I’m going to be in serious trouble.”

Viktor blinked.

“You… Really?”

“Really. And I know we only spoke for less than a minute, but I still… You really intrigued me. I tried not to think about it at the time, because I was dating your best friend and I just _couldn’t_ , you know? But every time I saw you, I was… There was something about you. And I wanted to know more.”

Viktor still appeared quite stunned. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

“I surprised you, didn’t I?”

“You did, yes.” Viktor smiled, too, and Yuuri was pleased to see him look hopeful rather than anxious. “Did you know that I really love surprises?”

“I did, actually.” Yuuri grinned slightly. “Chris told me.”

“Of course he did.” Viktor sighed. “Is there anything else he told you that I ought to know about?”

“I don’t think so, no. In fact, when I started asking questions he wasn’t very forthcoming at all.”

“You have questions?” Viktor wondered, excitedly this time. “What do you want to know? My favourite colour? What kind of cereal I liked the most when I was eight? I’ll tell you everything!”

“How about, what are you studying?” Yuuri suggested, his smile warm. “You know that I’m doing photography, but you never actually told me your major.”

“Oh! It’s architecture. And literature.”

“So, a major and a minor…?”

Viktor grinned.

“I’m actually doing two majors at the moment,” he explained, not entirely without pride. “It keeps me quite busy, but I think I’m more motivated this way. It’s really fun trying to achieve something really difficult, you know?”

“I guess I do, a little bit,” Yuuri replied, nodding. “Whenever I decide to attempt something more difficult for a photography assignment, I find it easier to actually take the time I need to do it. So I guess I’m also quite busy at times. Especially now when I’m trying to balance classes, and my upcoming exhibition, and also my part-time job.”

“Oh, you have a job?” Viktor wondered curiously. “Where do you work?”

“Well… At the gym.” Yuuri cleared his throat. “Chris didn’t say that’s where we met?”

“Oh, he did. He just didn’t mention that you work there… Wait.” Viktor raised an eyebrow. “You’re not an instructor, are you?”

“Yes, actually.”

“So, Chris was _in_ _your_ _class_ , and then he got your number, and…?”

Yuuri blushed lightly.

“He came up to talk to me, and he was actually really nice, you know? I just figured, why not.”

“Typical Chris.” Viktor grinned slightly. “So, what kind of classes do you teach? Anything I would enjoy?”

For some reason, that made Yuuri’s expression sober.

“Chris didn’t say?”

“Well, no. I mean, why would he?”

“Oh, no reason,” Yuuri said quickly. “It’s just a regular fitness class. Not all that interesting.”

“Really,” Viktor said, feeling quite unconvinced. “Then why aren’t you telling me what it is?”

“Because it’s…” Yuuri grimaced. “I mean, it’s not important. Right?”

“I don’t think so, no. But I can’t say that I’m not curious.”

Yuuri sighed.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Can you just promise me that you won’t laugh, though?”

“Why would I _laugh_? Yuuri, whatever class you teach I’m sure there’s absolutely nothing strange-“

 

***

 

“Yuuri teaches _what_?” Mila exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“I know,” Viktor said, barely containing his smile. “ _I know_.”

“And Chris actually signed himself up for it?” Emil double-checked. “Jesus.”

“Well, Yuuri said Chris was quite good. Although apparently he still needs to work on his core strength, if he wants to go beyond the simplest turns and spins.”

“ _Typical_ Chris,” Mila sighed, shaking her head. “Only he could walk into a beginner’s pole dancing class, and walk out with a hot date.”

“Still jealous, Mila?” Emil teased. “I guess there hasn’t been any new developments in your yoga class?”

“Don’t be so sure.” Mila grinned slyly. “See, I _finally_ managed to meet up with Mrs Crispino for lunch.”

“Isn’t she kind of ancient, though?” Emil pointed out tentatively.

“Oh, she is. Her _granddaughter_ , on the other hand, is a twenty-three year old ice dancer. And she’s single, and _very_ gay. She’s joining me and her gran for lunch on Friday, so fingers crossed?”

Emil gave a low whistle.

“Maybe I should start hitting the gym more often. Seems to be working for everyone else.”

“We could go this afternoon,” Mila suggested eagerly. “They’re having an open zumba session that I’ve been really curious about. You wanna come, Viktor?”

“I can’t, I’m meeting up with Yuuri for dinner.”

Emil grinned.

“Just dinner, or…?”

Viktor allowed himself a small smile.

 

***

 

Much later, when day had turned into night and Viktor had just pulled the covers back over the two of them, Yuuri turned towards him with a somewhat thoughtful expression.

“You know,” he begun, speaking slowly. “I was just thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You and Chris are close, right?”

“Well, yes.” Viktor frowned slightly. “Is that important?”

“No, I was just…” Yuuri’s smile was a little helpless. “I mean, you’re both gay.”

It took a moment before Viktor picked up on the unspoken question.

“Oh.” He cleared his throat lightly. “Well, yes. We are.”

“Huh.” Yuuri’s smile was innocent. “So, there has been a time when…?”

“I mean, _yes_. Not that it was serious, but yes.” Viktor glanced unsurely at Yuuri. “But, it’s not like… I hope that doesn’t bother you?”

“Oh, no. Actually…” Yuuri had started to blush lightly. “I mean, if you’d be interested in inviting Chris over sometime… I wouldn’t exactly mind.”

Viktor raised both eyebrows, a little sceptically.

“You two just broke up, though. And we’re… You’re with me. I hope you’re not… Unhappy?”

“No, of course not,” Yuuri was quick to reassure him. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m not open to a bit of fun. You know?”

“Fun,” Viktor repeated, not uninterested but definitely confused. “What kind of fun?”

“Well,” Yuuri said, pausing briefly. “He could… Fuck you. And I could watch? That sort of thing.”

“That sort of… God, Yuuri.” Viktor stared at Yuuri, his really hot (and apparently quite adventurous) absolutely _amazing_ boyfriend, stunned and captivated and maybe just a little bit in love. “Are you ever going to stop surprising me?”

Yuuri grinned slightly.

“Not if I can help it, no. Unless you’ll get tired of it?”

Viktor smiled, reaching out to pull Yuuri even closer.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, I don't usually do love-triangles or breakups because I'm not too keen on writing angst, but for some reason I really enjoyed writing Viktor's reactions to Yuuri and Chris in this story! Although I guess that might be because this wasn't very angsty at all, in the end, which was kind of what I was going for all along. There's really something to be said for relationships-turned-friendships, I think.
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta who is truly _such_ a catch – believe me, I would know. ❤
> 
> You can find me [here](http://eriskay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
